Shwing Shwing Shwing
by Yaoifangurl and MegaMulletMan
Summary: Help! We get stuck in the batman universe and, well, you should read it, insanity happens, raves int he batcave, and a lot of stupid singing.


I'm no Superman

          "EEEEERRRRG!" I screamed, I was so mad at Mullet! "YOUR FAULT! YOURS! Where could you have dropped it? How! It was in my backpack, which you were still wearing when we met!" 

"Calm down, Yaoi, we can get through this! You watch the damn cartoon, you'll get us out!" Mullet yelled at me. I sat on the bench and started to cry, he had lost my gameboycolor, which was also our dimension-key. Now we were stuck in, you guessed it, Gotham. "It could be worse, we could be in the old gotham!" I flipped him off and sniffled, suddenly realizing something. 

"MULLET! We can go to Wayne manor and explain our problem! Batman can find anything!" Mullet stared at me like I was insane. "I said…"

"I heard you, now, to find Wayne manor, or Terry, or Batman, or Bruce, or Max, or Dana, or Commissioner Gordon, or…I'm drawing a blank."

"A super-villain? C'mon, we'll ask around!" I grabbed him by the wrist and we set out, by midnight, we were more lost than before, we settled down into an alley to sleep. His habit of losing the dimension-key was getting me practice in sleeping on a hard, cold, floor. Jokers shook us awake a few hours later.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A pretty girl and a slammer." I kicked the guy who was holding me and screamed like a wounded cat, high-pitched, I was surprised I didn't shatter glass!

"GET YOUR PAWS OFFA ME!" I hopped away and stood there while Mullet ran behind me to hide, me it the morning without coffee is scary.

"Hey, babe, don't despair, you'd make a fine joker…"

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone who's had their COFFEE!" I grabbed the joker nearest me and started up my super-human author strength, also turning my eyes blood red and giving me devil morns, hooves and a tail. "Go. Away." Several of the jokers charged me, I didn't care, and I could rip off their heads or something. 

"Leave lady alo…whoa, nice looks, miss. Now who do I save? The jokers or the splicers?" Great timing for Batman to show up. Mullet had just gone into his author form, in which he got blue Mega-Man-X-Style armor (but cooler) and angel wings. And, bishonen + black spandex = me in shock. I dropped the guy I was holding and backed off, going back to normal human form. 

"We're not splicers, I'm giving you full priority over these jokes, Mullet, down boy." Mullet came over to my side and went back to normal too. I kissed him on the cheek and looked at Terry again, who was kickin joker ass. He finally finished and dropped by us.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, _Terry._" Mullet squealed and pinched me in the arm. "Yes, Mullet, I did just reveal that we know a secret that will probably cost my life. Now stop pinching my ass and get to explaining the DAMN reason why we are stuck in this hellhole of a universe! As for you Terry, please tell me somewhere to get some freaking COFFEE!" I shrieked in Mullets face and spotted a café out of the corner of my eye. "Mullet. Credits. Now." He handed a few credits to me (I don't know where he got them) and I skipped off while he started to babble and explain our problem and I came back out with a happy smile and a late'.

"And that's why we're here…save me, Yaoi." He whined and hid behind me. 

"What'd he say?"

"Something about you being from another dimension and losing the dimension-key. I was a little in shock."

"Yeah, that's about right, do you think we can fit in the bat-mobile? We'd need a type-5HE electromagnetic pulse subjected and a NAID convulse with BHRP backup. You got those at the Bat cave? You wouldn't know, but Bruce, the original batman, who is hooked up to your headset by way of wire, would. Thank you, I think I just said to much." I turned to Mullet, who nodded. Terry stared at me in shock, I went back to author form as did Mullet. 

"Yaoi, you'll get us killed someday."

"I know, honey, I know." I patted him on the head. Looking at Terry I had to force my eyes away from…_parts_. Never wear black spandex around me, could be worse, I had glomped Nightwing once, HE HAD LONG HAIR! I found my self cramped in the back of the bat-Mobil a few minuets later along with Terry, Mullet would have to fly alongside. I didn't know that this would be one helluva good time for not only Terry, but Bruce too.


End file.
